glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Tribes
=Story= The War of the Tribes has brought much peril and strife to the realms. Man thrives in battle, Orcs thirst for blood, Spikesaurians seek peace, and Cyclops master knowledge. Each tribe brings a unique view to the battle threatening to consume all. =Spy Monkey Releases= Wave 1 *Savage Adventurer - Fearless barbarian hero *Nomadic Orc - Bestial green-skinned wanderer *Cyclops Ice Raider - Mysterious marauder with the power of ice *Crimson Spikesaurian - Powerful primeval dino warrior Wave 2 *Crystal Crusader *Livid Dracosaurian *Oozarian Warrior *Tribal Wolfpack Hunter Wave 3 *Ancient Spikesaurian *Regal Defender *Skull Warrior *Spectral Warrior Wave 4 DCON 2016 Exclusives *Eternal Adventurer *War Tiger Wave 5 *Leo Thunder *Thunder Panther *Steel Warrior Wave 6 *The Arachnoid Thief *Cosmic Guardian *Cyclops Mercenary Wave 7 *Bloodlust Demon *Bloodkin Orc *Nomadic Pterosaurian *Feral Kyropteran *Umbrean Wraith Wave 8 *Vampire Lord *Vampire Bat *Eldritch God *Eldritch Cultist *Cursed Gold Demon Warrior Wave 9 *Apocalypse Demon *Fyreball Kyropteran *Livid Pterosaurian *Spectral Wraith *Onyx Jaguar Wave 10 *Demonic Overlord - DCON 2017 Exclusive *Frost Cyclops Warrior *Frost Demon *Nonillian Demon *Ivorinium Pterosaurian *Boneshadow Demon Wave 11 *Abyssal Demon Warrior *Celestial Demon Warrior *Lord of Unearthly Pleasures *Oozarian Bog-Nar - Warlords of Wor Crossover *Primitive Adventurer Wave 12 *Azure Pterosaurian *Blood Jewel Demon *Iron Demon Warrior *Oozarian Demon *Rust Demon Warrior BTW Wave 1 Battle Tribes Wrestling Wave 1 Crossover *Shadow Adventurer *Jimmy Cheeseburger - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Pink Playboy - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Big Fry - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line BTW Wave 2 Battle Tribes Wrestling Wave 2 Crossover - Designer Con 2018 Exclusive *Legendary Dracosaurian - DCON 2018 Exclusive *Hombre Estrella - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line - DCON 2018 Exclusive *BTW Keshi - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line - DCON 2018 Exclusive Wave 13 *Kadaf Zorr Goblin *Savage Berserker *Cerulean Ankylosaurian *King Kringle Wave 14 *Alien Ankylosaurian *Maple Mauler - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Ankylo Scarabite *X-Ray Battler - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Legendary Berserker Wave 15 *Hardcore Bruiser - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Legendary Ankylosaurian *Dungeon Thief *Dungeon Explorer *Micro Battler - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line Wave 16 *Axe Adventurer *Thunder Berserker *Chicken Beast - Bio-Masters Crossover *Grid Battler - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line Wave 17 *Battle Burger - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Cosmic Stranger - Warlords of Wor Crossover *Old Adventurer Wave 18 *Micro Battler Jesse - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Micro Battler Jack - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Micro Battler George - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Clawtomaton - Warlords of Wor Crossover Wave 19 *Mad Cyclops *Spicy Pumpkin - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line Wave 20 *Grid Champion - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line *Grid Avatar *Grid Enforcer *Grid Overlord - Warlords of Wor Crossover =Tribe Builders= Blank figures to customize or augment existing figures. Wave 1 *Tribe Builder Pale Flesh *Tribe Builder Orcskin Green *Tribe Builder Ice Blue *Tribe Builder Crimson Wave 2 *Tribe Builder Ghost Clear *Tribe Builder Oozarian Green *Tribe Builder Livid Purple Wave 3 *Tribe Builder Pure White *Tribe Builder Midnight Black *Tribe Builder Glowstone *Tribe Builder Solar Yellow Wave 4 DCON 2016 Exclusives *Tribe Builder Tanned Flesh *Tribe Builder War Green Wave 5 *Tribe Builder Orange Crush *Tribe Builder Stone Grey Wave 6 *Tribe Builder Deep Blue *Tribe Builder Cosmic Starfield Wave 14 *Tribe Builder Scarabite *Tribe Builder Earth Brown Wave 16 *Tribe Builder Glow Blue Wave 19 *Tribe Builder BTW Black Category:Battle Tribes Category:Spy Monkey Creations